<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chat Nap by Snapdragonfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114394">Chat Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonfruit/pseuds/Snapdragonfruit'>Snapdragonfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, I'm Bad At Summaries, Napping, Other, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life, Tired Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonfruit/pseuds/Snapdragonfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a superhero can be rather exhausting, even for Adrien. So sometimes, a little cat nap would in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chat Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Miraculous Ladybug (c) Thomas Astruc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien loved being a hero. Saving Paris, fighting and restoring Akumatized villains, but most of all, being with the lovely Ladybug. It was dangerous, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else. </p><p>But Adrien was well-aware how tiring being a hero can be, especially if you were a teenager in school with a modeling career...and a distant yet overprotective father. It did relieve the stress the blond has on a daily basis, but fighting as Chat Noir exhausted him at the end of the day. </p><p>In short, Adrien could really use a day or two of sleep. </p><p>"Geez, Adrien. You look like a raccoon who got off the wrong side of the tree. Just look at those bags under your eyes!" </p><p>Plagg hovered close to his face, smirking with amusement at the aforementioned shadows beneath the blond's eyes. Yet, Adrien could see the concern in the kwami's own pair. </p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes and gave a lighthearted chuckle. "It's not a big deal, Plagg. I just need to catch up on some sleep, that's all."</p><p>Soon after he said that, a yawn escaped his lips. Plagg backed away and made a tsking noise at Adrien. </p><p>"Adrien, you need to catch up on <em>a lot </em>of beauty sleep. It's a good thing your dad doesn't have lessons for today. Otherwise, you'd be falling asleep in the middle of a piano session." </p><p>Adrien was about to retort when another yawn came out. Followed by his eyes starting to droop a bit before widening them to prevent them from closing. Plagg was right; he needed to get some sleep. </p><p>Adrien stared down on his homework, which he had already completed a few minutes ago. With nothing else to do, he could just pack it up and lay in his bed for a nap. He didn't have any lessons later and dinner wouldn't be in a couple of hours. This would be a good time to catch a little shut-eye. </p><p>Having made up his mind, Adrien sat up from his desk and stretched his arms out above his head. Then he picked up his phone to set an alarm. </p><p>"Ah, you know what would be good before a cat nap? A big ol' slice of camembert!" </p><p>Adrien shook his head with an amused smile as he put his phone in his pocket. "I figured you would say something like that. Let me see..." </p><p>The blond walked over to his mini-fridge and took out a platter of sliced camembert. At the sight of his favorite food, Plagg immediately flew over with a look of hunger. </p><p>"Give me a big one! A really big one!" </p><p>Adrien laughed and handed a slightly large piece to Plagg, who eagerly started munching away. Being around the black cat kwami for a while, the blond has gotten used to Plagg's love for eating. </p><p>Now for that nap. </p><p>Adrien strolled on over to his bed, feeling a yawn building up at the sight of the fluffy comfort. He didn't feel the need to change out of clothes, so he just took off his shoes and laid himself down. Plagg soon came over to him, wasting no time flopping himself on the pillow next to Adrien's head. </p><p>"Hey Plagg, I hope you don't have a marker hidden around here." Adrien joked. </p><p>"Psh! What marker? I don't have one on me!" Plagg exclaimed, but there was a gleam of mischief in his eyes that Adrien spotted. Nevertheless, he knew that Plagg wouldn't pull a prank on him. </p><p>"Welp! I'm going to sleep! Wake me up when there's food." </p><p>Plagg turned over and went fast to sleep. Adrien smiled and made himself comfortable before letting himself drift off to sleep. Soon, his body relaxed and soft snores escaped him, signaling that he went to dreamland. </p><p>Being Chat Noir was tiring sometimes, but to Adrien, it was like a dream come true. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>